Sonic02exe The Sequel: Dominique's Story
by DaekerCroft
Summary: Dominique's Story acts as a sequel to My prequel, Sonic0.exe, and as a Reboot to the original Sonic.EXE, taking place in an alternate timeline where Tom never played the disc, and ended up sending it to Dominique, a long time friend of Kyle who is mentioned in the Prequel. While Sonic02.exe effectivly ENDS the Sonic.exe story, it is just the beggining of Dominique's Story.
1. Chapter 1: Dominique's Story

The Sequel: Dominique's Story

The following fanfic is based on the lore of The Prequel, some characters and story elements, such as "Dominique", will only make sence if you have read The Prequel. Tom is no longer the story's main character, this second chapter acts as a total reboot, and a direct sequel to . You can read the full 2,000 word prequel at the following web adress:

s/9231482/1/Sonic0exe-The-Prequel-No-Hyperealistic -Blood

Chapter 1/2

Dominique exitedly dialed Kyle's number, overjoyed by the prospect of speaking to him for the first time in almost a year. He had called earlier that day and left a short message on her answering machine, requesting that she call him as soon as she recived it. The phone rang about three times, then to her relief, the call was answered, and it was Kyle. She started to talk, barely even having time to greet her friend, before she was interrupted by him, in a rather annoyed tone. What Kyle said confused her, he started going off about some game he had recived in the mail, accusing her of sending him a virus, but ending it on a lighter note, by joking around a comending her on a great prank. But Dominique had pulled no prank, nor had she sent him anything in almost a year. "What game?" she asked. Kyle seemed a bit thrown off by her responce, even tried to call her on it, but eventually sounded emberassed and apolagetic. After a pleasant long phone call of catching up, and the usual talk of getting together for a vacation, Dominique went upstairs and readied herself for bed.

Several weeks passed, and Kyle has not called since. Dominique began to wonder if he had already forgotten about her again, as it seemed he often did ever since she had moved to canada. She had tried calling him a few times over the days prior, but there had been no answer, and no reply to any of the messages she had left him. Suddenly she remembered, shortly before she had moved, Kyle had started hanging around a guy named Tom Daimek, the two of them could have been mistaken for brothers, although, Tom wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Dominique went straight to her computer, and signed into facebook. The first name on Kyle's friend list, was herself, and directly under it, was Tom Daimek. She clicked on Tom's profile, and sent him a friend request. He must have been online at the time, because to Dominique's surprize, it was accepted only a few minutes later. She began typing out a message to Tom, asking when he last saw Kyle, but Tom's reply only added to her concern. "No, sorry Dom! I haven't seen him for over a week, not since he sent me that game.". Another mention of some game, the same one that Kyle had spoken of? Tom explained that the game seemed to be a hacked version of Sonic The Hedgehog, printed on a disc titled " ". He also mentioned that the game had come with an odd not, written in Kyle's handwriting. The note said "My dear friend Tom, I can't take it anymore, he's too fast, take this disc and destroy it, its too late for me..."

Dominique had not known Tom for more than a week before she had moved, but she knew for sure that he was a professional Bullshitter. In responce, Dominique asked for a copy of the note, and the game that Tom had mentioned. Tom agreed to the request, then went offline.

Eight days passed, and the package finally arrived, containing the note supposedly written by Kyle, and the game that Tom claimed had come with it. Dominique studies the note for a long time, and to her dismay, it was without a doubt Kyle's writing. It was messy and rushed, sure, but it was still distinctly his.

She set the note aside, and took a look at the disc, titled " " just as Tom had said. After a while, she finally decided to boot up the disc, and see what was on it. There was only one, 9.9MB executable file on the entire disc, it was titled, " ". She double clicked on the file, and after a few seconds, it booted up to the Sonic The Hedgehog title screen, with flashing text prompting her to start the game. As she did so, the game froze, and for a brief moment, the title image distorted into a distrubing mesh of black and red, giving it a creepy, if not demonic look. After a few seconds, the game resumed, and brought her to a character select screen, featuring a fox, which she guessed to be the character Tails, a red character she had never seen before, and the game's villan Robotnik, whom she jokingly refurred to as Uncle Fatcheeks.

As she was about to begin the game, the phone rang. She ran to annswer it, almost tripping over her computer chair, and managed to answer it, on the third ring. It was Kyle. She could barely make out what he was saying, the audio kept cutting out and was being distorted by static, all she could make out, was; "...DONT...GAME...TO LATE..." and then the call cut out. Dominique shouted into the phone, hoping for a responce, but none came. "Kyle you prick, if this is some kind of sick fucking joke-" she was interrupted, when the game on the computer started up to the first stage, playing a cheery tune that she remembered from playing the game in her early childhood. She gripped the phone in her hand, Kyle's warning echoing in her head. She put the phone down on the desk, wheeled out the computer chair, and sat down in front of the keyboard...

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2: End of the beginning

Dominique stared at the monitor for a long time, going over in her head, what Kyle had just said. "...DONT...GAME...TO LATE...". "Dont play the game?" she wondered. After a while, tails turned towards the screen, tapping his foot, as if to urge her forward. Finally, she pulled the keyboard closer, and began to play. She noted right away, that there was no ability to jump, and as she recalled, that was a major role in the game. As Dominique continued, it became more and more aparent that the level was slowly being enguphed by blood. She saw something in one of the trees, but as she stalled to try and make it out, the screen went black, and the game crashed.

After a few moments, the screen came back, but the image was twisted and distorted into what looked like a pixely face, Kyle's face! "What the f-" she was interrupted by a high pitched squeel coming from her computer speakers, and red flashing text on her screen, which read; "Dont let him in, destroy the game".

Once again, the phone rang, nearly scaring Dominique out of her socks. She lept up to answer it, picking it up on the third ring. "H-hello?" said Dominique. When the caller replied, it sounded like five or six voices, speaking all at once, all of them saying in unison "Dont let him in, destroy the game". The message repeated itself, as Dominique stared in horror at her monitor, there on the screen, was a Hyperealistic image of Sonic, under it, il distorted red text, it said; "Dont listen to them Dom, lets play together".

More out of shock than fear, Dominique bent over and yanked the computer's cord from the wall, but when she looked back at the screen, the horrifying image was still there. The sudden feeling of Horror, and realisation washed over Dominique like a cold hand, as the voices from the phone's repeated warning, suddenly sounded like it was in the room with her.

"Destroy the game..." she whispered to herself. She forced open her computer's still running disc drive, and tried in vein to pull the disc out from it. In an act of sheer frustration, she picked up the computer, and smashed it against the wall, revealing the now shattered disc drive. She ripped out the disc, and held it in both hands, trying as hard as she could to snap it in half. Suddenly, the disc was ripped from her grasp, and Dominique was thrown against the wall, denting the thin blaster and cracking the stud. She struggled to get up, feeling as though someone or someTHING had a death grip on her leg. She finally pulled free of the invisible force, and scrambled to her feet, only to trip over her toppled desk chair, and fall on a sharp peice of computer debree, sticking upward on her bed.

The pain peirced her body like a knife being driven into her side, as the peice of debree sunk into her rib cage. She screemed in agony as she was, once again, thrown into the wall, the impact blurring her vision. She looked up, and let out a defening scream. Standing in front of her was a blurred figure, only a few feet away. Dominique's head spun as she desperatly searched for an escape, and thats when she saw it. She could just barely make it out, but there it was, just a little to her left. The disc. lept after the disc, and gripped it tightly in her hand. She felt it pulling away, but this time she had a fim hold. She held it once again in both hands, bending it mercilously down the middle. As it started to give, the figure let out one last demonic growl, before the disc finally snapped like a twig. Dominique's vision cleared in time to see the blue figure disipate into thin air, and everything was quiet.

Two years Later

Dominique sat looking out the cafe window for a long time, barely touching the now cold coffe in front of her. It had been two years since she destroyed the disc, and there had been no sign of Kyle, he was just gone. Tom had disapeared too, just a week after Dominique had spoken to him. She knew inside that somehow, somewhere, they were still alive, and that she would find a way to reach them. All she knew for sure, was that the entity from the disc, was still out there, and that as long as it existed, Kyle was in danger. She deeply wished it was over, but it had only just begun.

"This isn't the end, nor is it the beginning of the end, but it may be the end of the beginning." ~Winston Churchill 1874 - 1965


End file.
